


Sleeping With a Friend

by wellwthmonica



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: #makeallperceivedtopsbottomsall2k19, Alternate Universe - Human, Flirting, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Lust at First Sight, Lust to love, M/M, Mentions of Smut, Morning After, One Night Stands, Pining, bottom markus because i said, connor fell in love with that ass, connor is thirsty af for markus’ love, connor “please just let me love you” anderson, i’m back with that gay shit, markus “i just wanted some dick but you’re literally adorable” manfred, rk1k - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-27 03:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18295982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: Connor likes how well Markus carries himself walking around with a one night stand. He’s casually drinking tea to help his voice and he doesn’t look as fucked out as expected. He doesn’t like how coupley they’re being with each other if Markus clearly stated he wasn’t looking for anyone to date.(Connor isn’t complaining about being allowed to hold the older man around his waist and takes pride in shooting daggers at anyone who begins to approach the painter. That ass is his, even if just for today.)orrrrConnor finally slept with the hot neighbor in his apartment building and now he’s thirsting for his uwus instead of his onos





	Sleeping With a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> i’m back with another fic in another fandom because i am a versatile bitch. it’s not over for simonverse tho, trust me. i hope i’m not breaking any laws writing dbh fics in march.

“Hey, good morning,” Markus wakes up groggy and with a hangover. He groans at the sound of someone talking, but does appreciate the efforts of them speaking softly. He reaches for his phone and ignores everything else, glancing at the time instead. 11:38 a.m. glares at him and he sets his phone back down with a sigh, noting that it’s slowly dying at 21%. 

“G’mornin’,” he sounds ridiculously rough, cringing at the sound of his voice. He frowns, “God, I sound like I got my throat fucked yesterday.”

“You might’ve screamed yourself hoarse, as well.” Connor remarks and Markus rolls his eyes, rolling out of bed and subsequently bringing all the blankets with him. Connor gasps at his sudden nakedness and Markus snorts, dragging all of the blankets with him to his bathroom. At least he’s in his house.

“Wait, fuck,” Markus comes out of the shower cursing but clean. He’s in a new pair of boxers that does nothing to help Connor’s mind as he looks around for clothes. He sighs in displeasure, “I have an art thing today.”

“Art thing?” Connor looks up from watching the other man’s ass once he starts putting on jeans.

“I have an art show,” Markus starts to head downstairs, “you’re coming with me.”

“I don’t have any clothes here?” Connor looks at him curiously, even more confused when Markus gives him a look.

“You’re my neighbor, literally go next door,” Markus reminds him before heading downstairs, “and congrats, you finally fucked your hot neighbor.”

“You’re more than that! You didn’t mean what you said last night!” Connor calls after him and the other man laughs.

“Shut up, you’re a sap! And I totally did!“

.

.

.

Connor likes how well Markus carries himself walking around with a one night stand. He’s casually drinking tea to help his voice and he doesn’t look as fucked out as expected. He doesn’t like how coupley they’re being with each other if Markus clearly stated he wasn’t looking for anyone to date. 

(Connor isn’t complaining about being allowed to hold the older man around his waist and takes pride in shooting daggers at anyone who begins to approach the painter. That ass is his, even if just for today.)

“Let’s hope it’s not warm in there so I don’t have to take this scarf off,” Markus mumbles, more to himself, but Connor hums in agreement anyway. They walk into the gallery and Markus sighs, looking at some of his paintings hanging up with a weird sort of fondness. Connor gives him a little look of longing, can’t even help wanting to be looked at the same way, before taking in the paintings himself. They’re as beautiful as the man who painted them. He sees vibrant blues, deep browns, and a slew of other colors that capture his attention.

“There’s the man of the hour!” The voice scares the hell out of the both of them. A woman comes over and grins at Markus, waving to Connor as well. Connor waves back before the woman makes a “come hither” motion to Markus with a finger. The painter blushes and ducks his head, shuffling over to her like a child caught by their mother.

“Yes, North?” Markus is blushing and it look  _ delicious  _ to see, even under the fluorescent lights. It was better under the moonlight of last night, but Connor digresses, appreciating it all the same.

“I want you to know that I’m proud of you and I love you,” North pulls the taller one into a hug, whispering something to him and absolutely cackling when Markus blushes all the way to his ears.

“Thank you, North, and I might.” They pull back from each other and North gives him a final grin, smacking his ass with an encouraging, “that’s a catch!” before disappearing back. Markus comes back to him slowly, rubbing his ass and still blushing.

“You okay?” It’s almost instinctive the way Connor’s arm finds his waist. Markus nods and leans on him.

“I’m fine, she’s my best friend. She helps me set up all of these things, meaning she makes me sit and watch her put everything up because ‘you painted everything and that was enough, stop being a bitch and sit down.’ Eh.” Markus shrugs and Connor chuckles, looking over his paintings again.

“Your paintings are nice,” Connor remarks and Markus smiles shyly, tilting his head.

“Thank you. I don’t have a favorite. They’re all my children,” Markus smiles, “I don’t sell any of my originals. I make money from commissions, because I know you’re gonna ask.”

“You know me so well already,” Connor chuckles and Markus laughs at him quietly.

“I think it’s sorta my job now,” he teases and Connor blushes, immediately overthinking it, before hearing Markus sigh as North opens the door.

“Mr. Manfred!” And the painter in his arms is whisked away to mix in with the crowd. Connor idles himself with looking at the paintings he didn’t see earlier, trying to find the meaning behind them. He almost jumps out of his skin when he hears a little chuckle next to him.

“We didn’t meet earlier,” North extends a hand to him, “North.”

“Connor,” he shakes her hand, giving her a smile, “it’s nice to meet you.”

Her hands return to her pockets and she looks at the painting with him, “He painted this after his dad died. He told me it’s called ‘Father Who Art in Heaven’, it’s a prayer and a really bad play on grammar.”

“Huh.” Connor sees it now after staring at what he assumed were angel wings for about thirty minutes. The painting’s big enough for anyone watching him to assume he’s taking in the whole thing and not too focused on one spot.

“You have a creative man on your hands. I hope you own your house because he will be painting your walls.” North grins at the double innuendo and Connor can’t help himself from laughing just a bit.

“I would love to, but he told me he’s not looking for anyone right now. We met at a bar and realized we were both going to the same apartment building.” Connor glances at the painter, who’s laughing with someone else.

“Trust me, he likes you. He doesn’t bring just anyone he sleeps with to his shows,” North smiles at him so sweet it’s creepy, “know this though: I will kill you with a brick if you break his heart and walk myself to the court afterwards.”

“Noted,” Connor nods shakily, fully believing the woman, who pats him on the back and tells him to look at some more paintings before disappearing back into the crowd.

He does walk around for a bit more before eventually the hours pass and the crowd is mostly gone. Markus excuses himself from some reporters and slides next to him, nudging him, “Hey.”

“Hi,” The detective offers him a smile and Markus flashes one back, “how was everything for you?”

“Nice, but tiring. I love the looks I get for rejecting people’s offers on my children,” Markus chuckles, “someone offered me their house. I have a mansion of my own, you know?”

“If I didn’t know the context of ‘children’, I’d be wanting to arrest you right now.” Connor jokes and Markus laughs, probably the first real one in hours. He then raises an eyebrow, “You have a mansion?”

“I think you should know how I feel about being restrained, officer,” the painter throws him a wink before wishing a good night to the last few people still in the gallery. He closes the door behind them, standing by his side again, “I’m a Manfred, Connor. Adopted and liked enough to inherit his mansion and a hell of a lot of money. He left Leo, like, $6 in wealthy people standards.”

“You didn’t tell me you were famous,” Connor gives him a playful frown and Markus smirks.

“Because I’m not,” he shoots back and the detective laughs at him.

“You should be.” Connor loves how modest Markus is when it comes to his paintings, blushing and fighting back a smile at every compliment. Connor gets a devious idea suddenly and grins at him, pulling him closer by his waist, “You’re being modest because you don’t believe in your talent or because the compliment is coming from me?”

Connor expects the flush on the other man’s face to spread, he doesn’t expect hands on his face, pulling him into a kiss. He freezes momentarily before he melts into it easily, holding the Manfred impossibly close. Markus whines into his mouth, pressing deeper until the need for air becomes too much.

“You can’t keep kissing me like that if we’re not dating.” Connor grumps, and Markus actually  _ laughs _ at him. He’s about to say something else before Markus throws him off completely, how dare he—

“I’ll date you,” he smiles at Connor, who blinks at him in disbelief, “and I might annoy you a bit more, you’re hot when you’re mad at me.”

“You’re serious?” The detective meets the other’s gaze, his own eyes widening in disbelief. He’s been putting his heart on the line since last night, it can’t be this easy.

“Completely,” Markus tries to drop his smile but still looks as pleased as a cat. Connor lets out what’s probably a sigh of relief, pulling Markus into another dizzying kiss. He pulls back and the painter is pleasantly dazed, biting at his bottom lip a little.

“I told you he liked you, he just likes to play hard to get,” North sneers at Markus when he flips her off, “easy, Markus.”

“Please leave me alone before I have my boyfriend arrest you.” Markus sneers back at her and she snorts.

“I can fight both of you at the same time.” She deadpans and he sticks his tongue out at her. Connor gives a little smile at their interaction, holding the taller man in his arms, who gives him a surprise peck on the lips.

“I’m your boyfriend,” Markus smirks and Connor sighs fondly, accepting it for now as a ‘like’ or a ‘love’.

“I’m also your boyfriend,” Connor nuzzles his nose into a freckled cheek, biting back laughter when he hears North fake gagging next to them.

**Author's Note:**

> if the characters aren’t flirting with each other with every breath, it’s not a fic by monica, i said it. also i love coming into a fandom and seeing the generally agreed top and going, “...that is a bottom.” lmfaosksksksk


End file.
